


Always

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena's speech was wonderful and she seemed to have forgiven Kara which had the hero beyond relieved. The blonde knew that their relationship would never be the same again, but at least they were taking a step in the right direction.Or so she thought.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [derail the mind of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802815) by [potstickermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster). 

> 12\. Angst
> 
> June's fic inspired this little short thing here but I definitely recommend going to read her story.

_"I'm Supergirl."_

The confession rocked Lena's world even though she already knew the big secret. The dark-haired woman just never expected Kara to actually tell her.

" I should've told you so long ago, I know that, but I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times and I convinced myself I was protecting you," Kara explained to her as she held back tears.

"Then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara, and I just kept thinking, if I could be Kara, just Kara, that I could keep you as a friend. I was selfish and scared and I didn't want to lose you, so I kept pretending. And I never stopped," Kara let the tears spill out of her eyes at this as she clutched her glasses in her strong fist.

The blonde took a shuddering breath, "And every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else, and I am so, _so_ sorry."

Kara let her tears fall when she asked Lena to say something, anything. Lena had just blinked the unshed tears away and walked past Kara to give her speech. Kara brushed the tears away and put on a brave face as she accepted her reward.

Lena's speech was wonderful and she seemed to have forgiven Kara which had the hero beyond relieved. The blonde knew that their relationship would never be the same again, but at least they were taking a step in the right direction.

Or so she thought.

A few days later, Lena confessed to Kara how she almost spilled her secret but at the last minute decided not to. She broke down in Kara's arms while The Lion King played in the background. The blonde just held the crying woman and comforted her with soothing words. She somehow managed to convince Lena to come over for a movie night, thinking that they were on their way back to their typical best friend's nights.

"It's okay Lena, I don't blame you for what you almost did. Even if you did do it, I couldn't be mad at you," Kara promised as she gently stroked Lena's hair.

"How can you still forgive me? I'm not so sure I've even fully forgiven you yet," Lena admitted as she pressed her face into Kara's neck.

"It…it's because I love you Lena Kieran Luthor," Kara whispered against dark hair as Lena stiffened at the admission.

Silence filled the air as Lena let out a self-deprecating chuckle, "I know, you've always said that. We're best friends." Lena sighed knowing that Kara wasn't saying what she was hoping.

"No Lena, I mean I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. It just took me a while for me to realize it," Kara confessed as she bit her lip and looked away.

Lena took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet Kara's vulnerable gaze. "I-I love you too Kara Danvers."

Kara almost didn’t hear it but thankfully she had super hearing. She couldn't help but let a wide squinty-eyed smile take over her face as she grinned widely.

"Zor El," Kara said as she cupped Lena's cheeks gently between her soft palms.

"What?" Lena whispered, getting lost in Kara's deep blue eyes.

"That's my Kryptonian last name," Kara explained as she gently tucked a strand of dark hair behind Lena's hair. "Can I kiss you?" Kara asked softly as she glanced down at Lena's plump lips.

The CEO bit her bottom lip in anticipation and nodded slowly as Kara's soft lips were crashing down on hers not a second later.

They spent a good few minutes exploring each other's lips before Kara finally pulled away with a satisfied grin.

Lena couldn't believe that Kara Danvers, Kara Zor El, **Kara**, loves her.

Kara grinned as she picked Lena up and carried her to her bedroom with a promise of cuddles. Lena never had anyone want to cuddle with her as her heart warmed at the thought that someone would want that with her. Not just someone, but Kara.

Lena smiled as she snuggled back into Kara's warm embrace with a content sigh. The blonde had wrapped her arms tightly around Lena's middle and pressed kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders before pressing her face against the back of Lena's neck with a content sigh.

"I love you Lena Kieran Luthor," Kara whispered against her skin as Lena could feel her smile pressed against her neck.

Lena shivers and takes a deep breath.

"End simulation."


End file.
